Black Hole (Kinnikuman)
is a character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman. He is voiced by Daisuke Gouri (Kazuhiko Kishino in episodes 88~90 and Movie 4). About * Classification: Akuma Choujin→ Seigi Choujin(?) * Homeland: Bermuda Triangle * Age: 26 * Height: 201 cm * Weight: 420 kg * Choujin Kyoudo: 2,000,000 Power * Trademark Techniques: Black Hole Absorption, Shadow Travel * Tag Teams: 4D Killer Combo (Pentagon) * First Appearance: Manga Chapter ?, Anime Episode ? Black Hole was one of the Seven . He had an all black body and a giant hole in his head in place of a face. He possessed the ability to travel through shadows and the hole in his head lead to another dimension, which he could suck his opponents into like a black hole. However, Black Hole's body is linked to the dimension, and any wound he receives creates a small crack in the dimension, giving his opponent a way to escape. In the movie Counterattack! The Underground Space Choujins he is revived by Hydra King as the more powerful , but he is eventually defeated by Ramenman. Black Hole has a very gentlemanly demeanor, and will often converse with his opponent (usually in an attempt to trick them). Techniques ; : ; : ; : ; Story Seven Devil Choujin Arc Black Hole first appears alongside Buffaloman and the other Akuma Choujin after the 21st Choujin Olympics. Like the others, he had been sealed away in a giant roach motel by 1,000 Seigi Choujins due to his brutal fighting style. When Buffaloman separated Meat's body as an iccentive to get Kinnikuman to fight them, Black Hole took possession of his right arm. He is Kinnikuman's second opponent and they fight in a at Korakuen Stadium. Kinnikuman initially thought that this was to be nice, as the Solar House made it warmer inside the ring while it was cold outside. However, Black Hole's real reason was so that he could use his Shadow Travel technique. Although Kinnikuman was still badly injured from his fight with SteCase King, Black Hole still relentlessly assaulted him with his 4D attacks. Black Hole then created many Shadow Clones and attacked Kinnikuman, but Kinnikuman singled out the real Black Hole by reflecting the Sun's light off of his body sweat. Black Hole than sucked Kinnikuman into the other dimension in his face hole. Fortunately, Kinnikuman finds a crack in the air, created as a result of Kinnikuman wounding Black Hole. He makes the hole bigger with a powerful fart (White Hole) and escapes. He then defeats Black Hole with a massive elbow drop and wins back Meat's arm. He appears again, along with SteCase King, Mister Khamen, and The Mountain, during Kinnikuman's fight with Atlantis as part of Atlantis' Akuma Choujin Blood Bind technique. Dream Choujin Tag Arc When the Universal Choujin Tag Tournament is announced, Black Hole teams up with fellow 4D fighter Pentagon as the . Their first match was against the Muscle Brothers Kinnikuman and Kinnikuman Great (Prince Kamehame). Black Hole reveals his new 4D Warp technique against Kinnikuman before Great steps in. With the help of Pentagon's Chronos Change technique is able to gain the advantage and they put Great into the other dimension in his face hole with their 4D Cross technique. Kinnikuman tries to save Great with a White Hole, but Black Hole shows that he now had a double layered body which was immune to the fart. After Kinnikuman defeats the Chronos Change, Black Hole sucks himself into his dimension and begins fighting Great. However, Great performs the Kinniku Buster on him and breaks out of the dimension. The 4D Killer Combo are then defeated by the Muscle Docking. Career Information ;Profile *Theme Song: by Akira Kushida (feat. Daisuke Gouri as Black Hole) ;Championships *Pluto Junior Heavyweight ;Titles *Seven Devil Choujin ;Nicknames * * * * * ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O unknown number of opponents *X Kinnikuman (Niku-dan Elbow Drop) *X Ramenman (???) (anime only) ;Win/Loss Record (Tag) : 4D Killer Combo (Pentagon) *X Muscle Brothers (Muscle Docking) Trivia *Black Hole was originally meant to be the leader of the Seven Akuma Choujin but was quickly replaced by Buffaloman. Category:Kinnikuman characters